Today's televisions have various screen sizes, including width to height aspect ratios of 4:3 and 16:9. Interactive television (iTV) software should be able to accommodate video and graphics to fit these different screen sizes. One technique is to simply stretch a normal screen display to fit the new screen size. This technique can lead to non-esthetic distortion of on-screen graphical data objects. A user of iTV may have a heightened recognition of a distorted or misshapen on-screen graphical data object because of the user's interacting with the graphical data object, such as with a radio button, a slide bar, or a box to be checked. Another technique is to employ the cooperative efforts of a screen designer to design a different screen for each screen of a different aspect ratio and of a programmer to accommodate each different screen design with proper functionality. This cooperative effort, however, is costly. It would be an advantage in the art to provide a technique to accommodate video and graphics to fit different screen sizes without non-esthetic distortion of on-screen graphical data objects and without adding significant cost.